


Angel On Your Shoulder, Devil In Your Ears

by high_warlock_of_brooklyn



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Angel Alec Lightwood, Angel Isabelle Lightwood, Angel/Human Relationships, Aromantic Raphael Santiago, Asexual Raphael Santiago, Bodyswap, High School, Hunter Magnus Bane, Hunter Raphael Santiago, Hunters & Hunting, Jace Wayland Plays the Piano, M/M, Magnus and Raphael are adoptive brothers, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shadowhunters bingo 2021, Witch Clary Fray, casefic, supernatural is known
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/high_warlock_of_brooklyn/pseuds/high_warlock_of_brooklyn
Summary: Magnus and Raphael, two hunter brothers, stumble across a case in the small town of Idris, where people are mysteriously dying with burnt marks around their eyes and strange stab wounds. Meanwhile, Jace and Simon, two teachers of Idris High are dating, and couldn't be happier, except for Jace's strange headaches.World collides when one day, a stranger falls from the sky, looking for Jace.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: SHBingo 20-21





	Angel On Your Shoulder, Devil In Your Ears

**Author's Note:**

> For Shadowhunters Bingo 2020-2021  
> Chapter 1 square= High School AU
> 
> This idea has been in my drafts for a long time now, and I'm really glad I'm finally getting to write it.  
> Hope you like it. Happy reading!

“Ow fuck!”

The gangly brunette curses at the grey lego on the floor, left foot curling at the aftermath of the collision with the tiny piece of the Death Star replica currently under construction in the corner of the living room. There’s some movement at the corner of his eye, and Simon stills in the spot, foot mid air. The figure in the bedroom goes back to sleep a second later, and Simon breathes out in relief.

No point in waking his boyfriend up so early, especially on his day off.

Thankfully, his next step is careful, and Simon crosses the lego infested living room in six well placed paces. He does a silent cheer, letting his brain soak in the feeling of conquering basically a tiny American Ninja Warrior course.

The kitchen is quiet so early in the morning. Simon hums along to the tune of Angel With A Shotgun coming from the flat below. The coffee machine whizzes to life, and Simon rubs the sleep from his eyes with the back of his hand, blindly pawing at the cabinet to get a mug for the coffee. But the cabinet is empty, the only mug is a hideous hot pink one that he keeps solely for the sake of Becky’s short pottery love.

Ah, right.

The pile of dirty mugs on the island catch his eyes, last night’s memories rushing back with the smell of the stale coffee at the bottom of the mugs.

Maybe it’s time they talked to another doctor. Even the coffee isn’t helping anymore. But as much as he wants to, it’s not like he can force his boyfriend to do something if he doesn’t want to.

Simon sighs. If only that dumbass would listen to him.

The ding of the coffee machine shakes him out of the thought, and Simon quickly scrubs down the mugs, leaving his signature TARDIS mug to fill up, leaving the rest to dry.

The effect of the coffee is practically necromantic, bringing Simon back to the land of the living with just a few sips. Simon glances at the clock, there’s about half an hour he can spare before he has to leave for work. 

He takes a deep breath. “Let’s get to work, Lewis.”

________________________________________

“You’re kidding me.”

“Nope.” Magnus smiles over the edge of the laptop, fingers clacking away at the keyboard. Raphael sighs, getting up to clean the bagel crumbs from the motel table.

“For once can someone just get buried instead of cremation!” Raphael rolls his eyes, grabbing the stack of documents from where it’s all been piled up on the bed. “Now we have to search for some stupid personal items. And even that if we’re lucky, or it’s a wild goose chase again.” 

“Technically cremation is safer for diseases,” Magnus says, “But I see your point.”

“We don’t have any more leads, Magnus. All the victims are different, no medically possible reason for death. Hell we wouldn’t even know about this if Ragnor hadn’t gotten tips from the other hunters. We have nothing to go on with. We need to-”

“No, don't say it.” Magnus drops his head on the table.

“-do research.” Raphael finishes.

“Ugh, you said it.”

“You always do this.” Raphael shakes his head. “It’s not all cool gunslinging and being a superhero.”

“But I don’t wanna spend the whole day in a dusty old record room.” Magnus whines. “I’ll end up getting allergies again.”

“Dios, you are such a baby.” Raphael drops the stack of documents with a loud thud. “Fine, I will go do research, you can go talk to the neighbours of the last victim. We still don’t know what he was doing in that abandoned house last week, see if you can find out.”

“Got it.” Magnus gives him two thumbs up, taking a sip of his coffee, immediately grimacing at the now cold taste. “Ugh. Get me a fresh cup?”

Raphael crosses his arms.

“Please?” Magnus squeaks.

“Find out who holds such bad grudges against people that they’re killing with magic knives.” Raphael puts a fresh cup of coffee in front of him. “I’ll call Ragnor, see if he can help with the knife.”

“What sort of a knife leaves twisted triangle wounds?” Magnus squints. “Shouldn’t that be banned under Geneva convention or something?”

“Well the next time we meet a shapeshifter, I’ll tell them to take it up with the United Nations.” Raphael says dryly.

“You are such a grump.” Magnus complains. “Your bad attitude is gonna wreck my skin. Begone evil, lest thou giveth me acne.”

Raphael stares at his adoptive brother. “I- you- yeah no. i’m not even gonna touch it. I’ll meet you here in four hours. Call me if you need anything. Be careful.”

“Careful is boring! Live a little.”

“I’m not saving your ass if you get in a mess.”

“Aww sure you will.” Magnus laughs. “I’m your best friend. You wuv me.”

Raphael sighs loudly. “I regret everything.” 

\--------------------

“Good morning Mr Lewis!”

“Good morning, Inanna!” 

The eight year old gives Simon a sugary smile, handing him a sunflower, skipping her way to the classroom. Simon looks at the bright petals, his moods lifting immediately, Inanna’s enthusiasm contagious. She is one of his most serious students, but it still warms his heart to know that the tough curriculum hasn’t dampened the love for little things in the sweet girl. 

“Was that Inanna?” A blonde head pokes out of the corridor. Simon turns to face the familiar voice, lips quirking in a teasing smile.

“Whaaaat! Sleeping beauty getting up so early today? Is there some Prince or something I should be jealous of?” Jace laughs at the theatrics of the computer teacher, the rich sound echoing in the empty corridor. The dark circles underneath those mismatched eyes catch Simon’s notice. “Why are you here?”

“Ouch.” Jace pretends to be hurt.

“Don’t be like that. You know what I mean.” Simon stares pointedly. 

“It’s nothing I can’t handle.” Jace assures.

“You couldn’t sleep all night.” Simon points out. “Go home and get some rest.”

“Yes, but,” Jace brings up a travel mug, “You forgot your coffee at home.”

“I could get coffee here you know.” Simon counters. “You didn’t have to come all the way here for this.”

“I wanted to.” Jace shrugs a little. “And there’s nothing to do at home anyway. So I talked to Garroway and he said technically I can come in today if I wanted.”

“Today’s your day off, Jace.”

“Yeah and I’m bored.” Jace pouts, before turning serious again. “Listen, I know you’re concerned, and that’s very sweet of you. But really, I’m fine now.”

“But-”

“Si. Really. I’m fine.” Jace puts an assuring arm on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “And I really don’t want to sit around doing nothing. I was gonna clean the room but someone cleaned up their lego this morning, and did the laundry, and left a whole breakfast for me on the table.”

“I know how tired you were, so I wanted to help.” Simon smiles indulgently.

“And that’s very thoughtful of you.” Jace nods. “Don’t worry, no heavy work for me today, just some lesson planning, and I’ll tune the piano. I think there’s something stuck inside.”

The class bell rings, and Simon drops a peck on his cheek. “I have a fourth period off, I’ll come by. Maybe we can take a long lunch?”

“Sounds perfect.” Jace smiles. 

“And, listen, I know you don’t like talking about it, but we have to talk about this at some point.” Simon broaches the subject carefully, well aware of Jace’s vulnerability about the whole thing.

“I-” Jace opens his mouth to argue, but decides otherwise. “Fine. I did say I’ll give you a chance.”

“That’s all I’m asking.” Simon nods thankfully.

“Everything all right, lovebirds?” Maia’s voice floats in the corridor as the Biology teacher walks in carefully, struggling to balance a giant butterfly collection in her hands. Jace hurries to help her.

“Let me.”

“Thanks, Herondale. I wanted to take the kids on a field trip, but the board can’t sanction money for a trip, so,” She gestures at the collection, “Here we go.”

“I think there’s a big investor coming in next month, I heard Kaelie talking about it in the canteen.”

“Can’t come soon enough really.” Jace gives a wink. “Come on Roberts, I’ll walk you to your class. See you third period, Si.”

“Be careful. Don’t take too much stress.” Simon warns again.

“Aye aye captain.”

\--------------------------------------

“You won’t believe what I just found.”

“I have bigger news.”

“I highly doubt it.” Magnus smirks. “I just found the connection between all four victims. They’re all connected to Idris High. One janitor, one alumni, one legal guardian of a student, and the last one is a retired teacher.”

“That’s useful.” Raphael sighs. “Because we have a bigger problem.”

“What now?” Magnus groans.

“Ragnor called. It’s not a knife, more like a sabre.”

“A sabre?”

“Yeah. And there’s more.” Raphael clicks through the pictures in Ragnor’s email, “It’s not from earth.”

Magnus halts in his tracks. “You mean like, the truth is out there sort of stuff?”

“No, I mean it’s angelic.”

“Angels are supposed to be bringer of peace, aren’t they? Why are they carrying swords?”

“It’s an angelic sabre.” Raphael corrects. “Sort of like angel blade, but carried by more powerful Angels, more hardcore. And Ragnor said the whole kindness and happiness thing is a myth, propaganda, if you will. Angels in reality are vicious, more like soldiers.”

“So we have a vengeful super Angel on the loose?”

“Not sure.” Raphael flexes his jaw, frustrated at the information. “It could just be divine intervention.”

“Divine intervention? Raphael, we’ve been doing this for years. How many times have you seen that actually happening?” Magnus scoffs. “And even if it is, we can’t just sit by and let these poor idiots get murdered. Saving dumbasses and looking good doing it, that’s my motto.”

“Yes but it’s not like we’re equipped for regular knife carrying angels.” Raphael spares a glance at the open weapons bag on Magnus’s bed. “And this is the big leagues. How the hell are we supposed to handle? And I got news on Camille front.”

“No. Not today Satan.” Magnus hisses into the receiver. “We have enough problems as it is. I don’t wanna deal with her today.”

“Magnus, she’s just stopped making deals.”

That’s enough to stop Magnus mid stride. “Did you say deals? As in demon deals?” He rubs his temple. “Hell will freeze over before that she-demon goes straight.”

“Well she did. Got out of town right in the middle of collecting on a bunch of deals. Elliot and Lily were tracking some mysterious deaths, but then they said it all stopped all of a sudden, so they called Ragnor about it.”

“A demon stopped making deals, Angels are killing people left and right.” The call disconnects, and Magnus’s voice floats in clearer as the hotel door opens. “What the hell is going on?”

\--------------------------------

“I told you not to take too much pressure today.”

Simon stands in the doorway, eyebrow cocked. Jace gives a guilty smile, moving the stray hairs in his eyes with a huff.

“The piano’s been out of tune for months. I wanted to see what’s wrong.”

“Jace-”

“You know I don’t like having something just lying around broken, not if I can help it.” Jace shrugs. “I was bored anyway, don’t have any classes either.”

“Is the headache any better?” Simon asks. Jace shrugs lightly. 

“It’s manageable.” Jace stands up. “Come on, I thought we were gonna have a long lunch.”

Simon holds up a lunch basket. “I didn’t know how you might be feeling, so I got us a lunch-to-go.”

“My hero.” Jace gives him a cheeky smile.

“Yeah. I’m a regular Peggy Carter.” Simon holds out a hand for his boyfriend.

“Peggy Carter?” Jace raises an eyebrow, taking Simon’s outstretched hand. “I thought you’d wanna be Captain America or something.”

“Yeah but then I found my own Captain America.” Simon gives a cheeky smile, winking at the blonde, prompting the latter to roll his eyes. “And she’s fucking badass.”

“That she is.”

\-------------------

“Got it.”

“What?” Magnus glances away from his laptop, eyes curious. “You found something?”

“I think I did. Scoot over.” Raphael brings his own research over to the bed beside Magnus’s sprawled form. “Look.”

“What exactly am I looking at?”

“The killings started a year ago, right?” Raphael points at the timeline he’s made on the laptop screen. “So first I thought it could be some sort of a ritual or sacrifice.” 

“But those usually have a fixed time, right? Like once every month or year? But the duration between killings is getting shorter with every kill, isn’t it?” Magnus runs a purple fingernail over the screen.

“Stop smudging up my screen.” Raphael swats his hand away. “And yes I noticed that too. So I went back a little. Turns out, about a year ago, the town of Idris had been on the news for a weird incident where there had been a meteor shower, followed by lightning striking a field where one good old samaritan was found later, unconscious, only no one in town had ever seen him before.”

“That sounds more like one of ours.” Magnus smirks. “Where is this ‘good old samaritan’ now? Did anyone see where he went then?”

“No, he stayed actually. Got a job in town.” Raphael looks over his shoulder, eyebrow cocked. “Care to take a guess where?”

“Idris High?” 

“Yes.” Raphael takes a swig of his coffee, before grimacing at the staleness. “We could go right now. Unless you have somewhere to be.”

“Nope.” Magnus gives a tight-lipped smile, suppressing a yawn. “But I feel like crap though. We’ve been driving for three days now, I could use a good night’s sleep.” 

“Sure.” Raphael closes his laptop, tidying up all the newsclippings and occult books. “You sure you don’t have somewhere to be?”

“No.” Magnus scrunches up his nose. “Are you trying to get rid of me? Because I honestly don’t mind-”

“No no, it’s not _that_. No.” Raphael grimaces. “You know I don’t do all that. I’m just wondering if you were going to.”

“Why are you all so interested in all this? Last time I was out-”

“The last time you were out it was with Camille. Camille, Magnus. Of all people. And even that was three months ago. I don’t care what you do with all those one-night-stands. You know I don’t care. I care what you do to take care of yourself.”

“Where is my ‘don’t speak to me unless absolutely necessary’ brother and what have you done to him?” Magnus stares.

“Exactly, that should raise a few concerns actually.” Raphael huffs. “When the one person most averse to conversations actually tries to make an effort for it, call me crazy, but I think you should pay attention. You’re a grown man. I know you can take care of yourself. But as it happens, you do work with me, and we have to do our jobs with our head right. You need to talk to Ragnor, or Catarina. Or at least someone. Our jobs need our whole attention, Magnus. And besides, I’m concerned about you- no, don’t give me that look. Just because I don’t show it doesn’t mean I don’t actually care about you, especially when you’re moping around like that.”

“I’m not moping.” Magnus protests weakly.

“Sure you’re not.” Raphael scoffs. “Look, I’m the grumpy one, as you’re always so keen to point out. And I’m happy to be, because yeah, I don’t like people. They’re mostly idiots. But we can’t both be the grumpy one.”

“Okay okay I’ll talk to someone. Geez.” Magnus rolls his eyes fondly. “You can have your ‘grumpiest’ title, edgelord. But I’m still going tomorrow though. I haven’t slept well in days, I got some catching up to do.”

“Sure. We can go tomorrow.” Raphael nods. “I’m gonna go clean up. Could you order some food?”

“I’m choosing the toppings this time.”

\-------------------------------

“What happened?”

“Code orange.” Simon sighs as he puts the phone back in his pocket. “Clary got dumped.”

“Oh no.” Jace grimaces. “Is she okay? I know she was pretty serious about this relationship.”

“Yeah but Lydia got a job offer in Vancouver, and she didn’t think they could survive long distance.”

Jace agrees, nodding. “God she’s gonna be wrecked. You should go over.”

“I could.” Simon shrugs. “But after what happened in the canteen, I’m not sure.”

“I’m fine.” Jace flashes him a smile.

“Yeah you keep saying that. But you still blacked out. In the middle of the school cafe.” Simon raises a concerned eyebrow.

“It wasn’t exactly a blackout.” Jace mumbles incoherently.

“What?”

“I said, it wasn’t a blackout.” Jace fidgets with the cuff of his jacket. “It was more like overloading.”

“What?” Simon repeats dumbly.

“It was like trying to cram before exams, except you’re retaining too much details too fast and your brain can’t keep up.”

“Okay, now we _have_ to consult another doctor.” Simon says, frazzled. “This is getting out of hand.”

“I guess.” Jace lets out a long suffering sigh. “Either way, you should go over to Clary’s tonight. She’s your best friend.”

“And you’re my boyfriend.” Simon reaches out to hold Jace’s hand. “I’ll ask her to come over. She can stay in the guest room. She said everything in the apartment reminded her of Lydia, so this will be good for her anyway.”

\--------------------

Ugh.

Magnus groans as soon as his feet hit the cold floor. He should’ve known that last beer would come back to haunt him. If there’s anything Magnus Bane hates than demonic ex girlfriends, it’s getting up in the middle of the night to pee, because then you’re all cold and the duvet you spent so much time warming up is cold again.

The light from the nightstand is minimal, as much as you can expect from a rundown motel. Magnus looks over at Raphael only to find his bed empty. It’s not unusual, per se. He has a tendency to get hungry in the middle of the night, and makes supply runs.

The bed creaks as Magnus gets up, protesting loudly against all the assault he’s putting it through. Magnus rubs a hand over his bleary eyes, fumbling for the light switch. There’s movement in the corner of his eyes, and Magnus dismisses it, thinking to himself that Raphael must be back. The door practically tears off of its hinges as he enters the bathroom, and Magnus, not for the first time in his life, wonders how his life would have been had that demon not killed his mother all those years ago.

The thought itself is sobering enough. Yes, he could have pursued a career he wanted and started his own fashion line, and not be frightened for his life every second of the day, but that would have meant that lovely little baby back in West Virginia would have been orphaned in a night, and that brilliant student in Kansas wouldn’t have lived to graduate. There are few other words more powerful than ‘what if’. Those words are enough to stop the best man in his tracks and make him lose his mind. Magnus had learnt that early in his life, the night after his fifth birthday, as he remembers.

The cold splash of water numbs his fingertips, but for once, Magnus is grateful. Raphael wasn’t wrong, when he said Magnus hasn’t been handling stuff well. And tonight, Magnus doesn’t have time or energy to unpack _all_ of that.

He grabs the towel on his way out, rubbing the water out of his hands harsher than necessary. He’ll live, but right now he needs to let it all out somehow. Raphael is still standing in the corner, the room dark as he left it. Magnus snorts, “I’m already up, you could at least turn the light on.”

The light switches on before Magnus can move, a slightly annoyed Raphael walking through the open door. “They didn’t have chip-”

Raphael trails off, hands grabbing the shotgun lying on the table on instinct. Magnus stands rooted in the middle of the room, the gaze of the intruder pinning him in place. He’s never been happier to have his demon knife on his person at all times, and brings it up, throwing it across the room.

The aim is near perfect, hitting the man in the heart. The dark haired man looks fairly unaffected, only looking down amusedly, before pulling it out. The knife clatters loudly on the ground, breaking the silence.

Magnus’s brain goes into overdrive, mentally flipping through the checklists of the monsters, trying to figure out what sort of a creature can survive a stab wound from Camille’s demon knife and still stand like it’s nothing but a mosquito bite.

““Who are you?” Magnus asks.

“I am Alec.” The dark haired man answers, the lightbulb flickering as the shadows get longer, ear-deafening sounds of wings flattering . “I’m an angel of the Lord.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?  
> Tell me in the comments or find me on tumblr @high-warlock-of-brooklyn 💙


End file.
